vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
And Her Name Was Venus
$250 Continued Cash Payments from Venus.}} Venus Dare is indebted to Boris Checkov who loaned her the money she needed to start her club. She wants you to clear her debt by killing him. Acquisition This quest is given to the fledgling by Venus after A Confession is complete. Walkthrough Brief # Speak to Venus. # Go to the sixth floor of the Empire Arms Hotel. # Speak to Boris. # (Optional) Switch sides and kill Venus for Boris. Quest Ends. Starts Venucide. # Kill Boris or convince him to drop the debt. # Return to Venus and tell her the situation is dealt with. , $250. # Detailed Speak to Venus after completing A Confession and accept the contract to kill Boris Checkov. Go to the sixth floor of the Empire Arms Hotel. Go through the door to the left of the elevator and use the key Venus gave you to unlock it. There are guards everywhere but they won't attack you unless you attack them first. Make your way through the suite to Boris' office. There are vents accessible via the maintenance room that can be used for stealth if you wish. Boris' Office is at the other end of the suite past room three. It is guarded by Dima. To get in you'll have to deal with him first. If the fledgling is a Nosferatu, merely speaking with Dima will result in him screaming fearfully and attacking the Nosferatu without provocation. When playing any other Clan, Dima can be , , or , into letting the fledgling in. Dominating Dima requires second level Dementation, Presence, or Domination and costs two Blood Points. Once inside, the fledgling will be confronted by a drunk and angry Boris Checkov. He can be killed as Venus requests but with a high enough Dominate or Presence he can be convinced to drop the debt. him will not make him drop the debt. Instead he will offer the player money to kill Venus. Accepting this offer will end this quest and start the Venucide quest. Nonlethal resolutions to the quest are not available to Malkavian characters. Boris will not take them seriously or listen to anything they say. However, they get special options via Dementation that allow them to turn him against Dima. They will fight until one lies dead. The rest of the guards will then become hostile as will Dima if the fledgling lingers. Dealing with Boris by any method results in . Return to Venus and tell her the situation with Boris has been dealt with. She rewards the player with , $250, and a partnership in the club which will result in more payments. These payment accumulate over time and can add up to well over $1000, which is what Boris awards for killing Venus. Return to the club periodically to claim your share of the profits. If you forget to collect your wages for a while, Venus will hold them for you. Items * Braddock 9mm * Brokk 17c * Knife * Fancy Ring * Money Clip ($200) * ABC - Always Be Closing in room one. (Plus Patch Only) Quest Log Navigation es:Y su nombre era Venus Category:Side Quests